Blood Trust
by coolwolf22
Summary: Sesshomaru must transfer all his youki to a female during a ceremony to become official Lord of the Western Lands, but who can he trust? S/K
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, so it has been awhile since I have been on here. I read over my earlier stories and wow. They really suck. I guess that's what happens when you try to have a kid write something lol. Anyway, I would have to completely redo them from scratch before I would consider writing more on them and I just don't have the time or energy. I don't remember where I was going with them and the idea just doesn't appeal to me. Here is an idea that came to me this morning in the shower, let me know what you think. Updates will most likely be slow in coming since I am now have a son and I swear that kid has waaaaay too many eating issues.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stood looking out the window in his office. Down below him he could see Rin playing in the meadows with Jaken racing about.

'It is time for me to have my ceremony to officially claim my title of Lord of the Western Lands.' Sesshomaru thought.

The ceremony was established long ago, officially, as a way to prevent full scale wars. In order to become the official ruler of a land, the Lord had to transfer all of his youki to a female and spend the rest of the party defenseless. If the other lords disagreed with him becoming the ruler, it would be easier to kill him at that moment without having to sacrifice soldiers in a war to remove him. Secretly Sesshomaru suspected that the true intent of the ceremony was to make sure that the Lord had a mate and be able to produce heirs.

While his face remained impassive, his thoughts were in turmoil, 'I have no intention of taking a mate simply to claim my birth right. I will not let my life be dictated by others. However, I must complete the ceremony soon or else risk forfeiting my claim. But who could I possibly trust to protect me from the other Lords while I am in a defenseless position? Who can I trust to return my youki to me afterwards and not keep it for themselves?'

All the female demons Sesshomaru knew wanted him for his strength and power. He had no doubt that they would keep his youki and kill him if given the chance. The only female that he trusted was Rin but she was too young to protect him should another Lord decide to attack.

Sesshomaru shook his head and decided to retrieve Rin and Jaken. Maybe a walk through the woods would help to clear his mind.

* * *

"Look out Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

They were fighting another monster with a Shikon fragment. This one was a huge dragon with purple scales covering it making his hide nearly impenetrable. Inuyasha had been fighting it for the past 10 minutes and so far the only damage done had been to their group.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga but once again the dragon was able to dodge out of the way. The edge of the attack that did make contact with the dragon simply bounced off his scales.

Kagome glanced to the side, Sango was unconscious and Miroku was pulling her body up onto Kirara in order to move her to safety. Shippo still held on to Kagome's leg cowering in fear of the huge dragon. For the first time, Kagome began to wonder what would happen were they to lose the battle for the Shikon before killing Naraku.

Suddenly the dragon reappeared directly in front of Inuyasha, swiped at him with his huge claws, and sent Inuyasha flying off into a nearby tree.

Tears began to fill Kagome's eyes as the dragon moved in to make the killing blow and destroy Inuyasha. She turned her head, unable to watch him be killed. True, her feelings for him had never fully recovered from watching him with Kikyou, but he was still her best friend.

The dragon roared his victory as he descended on Inuyasha, but the roar was cut off abruptly.

Turning back to the scene Kagome's eyes widened in amazement. The dragon lay on his side dead. A quick check showed that Inuyasha still had yet to move from where he had impacted with the tree.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been walking for an hour when the scent hit him, the scent that solved his problem.

"Rin, stay with Ah Un. Jaken, watch over her. I will return shortly."

With that Sesshomaru began walking away, never once changing his pace.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I've noticed how about half of the stories on this site have a disclaimer at the top. Is that really necessary? I think it's understood that if you were the owner of Inuyasha then you would be writing an episode, not a fanfiction. Really, the disclaimer is just a waste of time to write as far as I can tell. What do you guys think?

Chapter 2

Kagome walked steadily behind Sesshomaru. After saving her and the group, she could hardly tell him no. She actually felt bad for the demon lord.

Flashback

Kagome starred at Sesshomaru, thankful Inuyasha was still unconscious from his meeting with the tree. She knew the hanyou would never have given Sesshomaru the chance to explain why he was present.

She returned her attention back to Sesshomaru, "But why?"

Sesshomaru merely continued starring at her and delicately raised one sculptured eyebrow.

"Why did you decide to place this trust with me? You hardly even know me!"

Sesshomaru was torn between the urge to sigh and the urge to kill this impudent girl for daring to question him. In the end he decided to answer since he needed her, as much as it made him shudder. "You have held the Shikon Jewel and never been tempted by it's power, so I don't have to worry about you trying to steal my youki. You are loyal to that hanyou and have yet to act against him even when he betrays you for another."

Kagome's eyes widened. 'How does he know about Kikyou?'

Sesshomaru continued, his face remaining impassive, "While your skills in combat are atrocious, you posses enough raw power to destroy most of the Lords that will be present, if anything unexpected arises." Sesshomaru paused, considering whether to admit his last reason, then continued, "Also, the other Lords will not expect it. They will think you are human and therefore little to no threat. Your abilities will be a surprise that could give us the upper hand should it come to that."

Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha before turning to Sesshomaru. Her mind was decided, "Ok. I will come with you and assist you during this ceremony. I know that Inuyasha is not welcome in your home, and I don't believe he would come without a fight even if he was. In his current state, he needs someone to look after him so I realize that I can not bring along my other friends." Here she held up a hand to stop Miroku and Sango's protests and continued speaking, "I do however, request permission to bring Shippo. He is my kit and I am afraid I can not abandon him here."

Sesshomaru starred hard at the girl but upon realizing that she was determined he simply nodded his head, "So be it, the kitsune will travel with us to my castle and serve as a playmate for Rin."

With that said, he immediately turned and began walking away expecting her to follow.

After a quick hug goodbye for both of her friends, and a slap for Miroku, Kagome trotted off to catch up with Shippo in her arms.

End Flashback

Kagome knew what a blow to Sesshomaru's pride it must have been to have to ask for help, especially from a human.

"Sesshomaru? When exactly is all of this supposed to be taking place?" Kagome asked as she sped up to walk next to him.

"Two weeks from today. You will require some training in the use of your power if I am to be able to trust you."

Kagome groaned. Kaede had attempted teaching her on numerous other occasions; it was not something she looked forward to. The chants for even simple spells were long and complex; she simply didn't have the patience to sit still memorizing the foreign words. The few she was able to learn, all two of them, she was unable to perform under pressure. She was useless in a fight and she knew it.

'I hope he has a better way of teaching than Kaede…'

* * *

Kagome stood waiting in the middle of a dojo. They had arrived at Sesshomaru's home late the night before and she had been instructed to arrive at the dojo at dawn for her training. She was still tired from the inadequate amount of sleep but she figured it wouldn't make a difference since she would just be sitting chanting all day.

Sesshomaru walked in regally, his appearance the definition of perfection. Kagome looked at his hair wistfully, did it ever get a tangle? Just as she was trying to figure out what he could possibly put on it he spoke. "Miko, have you any training?"

Kagome kept her eyes low in shame as she admitted, "Kaede tried to teach me some chants but all I can really do is a protection barrier and dull my powers and scent down. Even those I can't do very well."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, 'Humans used chants to fuel their powers? How much can I teach her without betraying my race?' He pondered it for a full minute before decided that he cared not for what may put other lesser demons in danger.

"Miko, my youki is very similar to your holy powers, both are essentially energy powered by our essence. I am unaware as to why humans would insist upon using some 'chant' to call forth something that is as much as part of them as an arm. All that is needed is for the cage containing the energy to be opened and you should be able to control your power very well with minimum practice. Since I am strong enough to view energy, I can see that yours is still locked away. Demons have their cages unlocked while they are still infants and it is that which gives us our superior demon powers. One of the ladies of my court recently birthed a pup and we sent for someone with the talent of opening those locks. Luckily she is still currently residing here."

At that moment an elderly kitsune demon walked into the room. She looked to be around Kaede's age and knowing how slowly demons age, Kagome figured she must have been born centuries ago. Her hair had long since turned to grey and was pulled back in a pristine bun. Her purple eyes sparkled with warmth and Kagome immediately took a liking to the grandmother figure.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, thou didst not tell me of the great beauty the girl holds! My name is Aya. What, pray tell, may I assist you with dear lass?"

Kagome was slightly started by the lady's speech patterns but quickly shook it off and gave her a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru was telling me that you could unlock my miko abilities?"

"Aye lass, I doth hold the ability to perform said task. Dost thou wish it be done?"

Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru searching for approval to accept Aya's offer but his face remained neutral, 'I guess the decision is solely my own. If it will help me to use my miko abilities better than it will probably prove to be worth any slight shortcomings that come along with it, right?'

Finally, Kagome nodded, "Yes, if you would help unlock my energy I would be most grateful."

Aya smiled at Kagome before a look of concentration flowed over her face. After a couple of minutes Kagome suddenly felt a great heat spread over her body. At first it felt almost like molten lava was covering her, but just as quickly the feeling faded away to a comforting warmth. Kagome felt like she had received a missing piece of herself that she had never realized was missing, it felt good to be whole.

Aya bowed to Kagome and ushered a warning, "Take care lass that thee uses thou powers for a greater good. All power holds the tendency to corrupt. Remember, even the Shikon no Tama started as an expression of pure holy power."

With that Aya disappeared and Kagome was left with the warning ringing in her ears. She couldn't help the small chill that made its way up her back, 'Would her unleashed power have the ability to do what the Shikon had failed at? Could her own power corrupt her?'

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts, they were only destructive. She looked over to Sesshomaru for instruction.

He looked at her and simply said, "Call forth your powers."

Kagome starred at him before making a slight attempt at communication with the warmth she felt surrounding herself. Immediately sparks leapt about her hands. Her eyes widened in astonishment at the ease. She looked at Sesshomaru fighting the sudden tears that rose to her eyes in sheer joy. Finally, she would be useful, she would be able to protect others, she would be able to protect herself!

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well I'm getting a great response to the story so far! Thank you to all my reviewers for the great encouragement. I was originally planning on skipping over most of the training and just somewhat mentioning it but anotherthinline has requested that I go into some detail about the training and the ceremony. If anyone else has a request let me know and I will try to cater to your wishes. BTW does anyone really bother to read my little notes up here? I feel like I am just being used for my story :(

anotherthinline- this chapter is dedicated to you

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's training was as different from Kaede's as night and day. While Kaede had conducted training in a peaceful meadow with lots of meditation, Sesshomaru trained Kagome by engaging her in screaming bloody combat. He ordered that the battles be fight to kill. If Kagome was killed he could always resurrect her using Tenseiga, if one of his demons were purified there were always more where they came from.

Kagome ducked as Sesshomaru's soldier threw a ball of fire at her. She used her momentum to perform a James Bond style roll on the ground, popping up at the end into a crouched position and firing a purification ball at the demon. The soldiers eyes widened as he suddenly realized that this bolt he would be unable to dodge in time. At the last second Kagome called the ball back and reabsorbed it into her body.

"That is enough training for today." Sesshomaru declared before turning and walking away into his castle.

The demon bowed gratefully to Kagome, "Lady Miko, your strength amazes me. I thank you for sparing my life. Should you ever be in dire need, call for Repon and I shall come to your aid."

Kagome gave the demon a smile and a nod, "Thank you Repon, I will keep that in mind."

* * *

She had learned much that day. Though she had only spent one day training with Sesshomaru, she knew she had learned more than She could have learned in 7 years with Kaede. She was proud of herself and extremely grateful for Sesshomaru's unlocking.

Sesshomaru had informed Kagome that the reason most humanoid demons were so much stronger was simply the fact that they had their demon strength unlocked. Kagome was beginning to understand why most of the monstrous demons fell so easily before Inuyasha, he had his power unlocked and it was more easily accessible. Of course, he was just a pup at the time so he had no recollection or knowledge of it. She wondered if Shippo was still locked? Maybe she would just see into that later today…..

Kagome sank down into a bath and relaxed. She was supposed to meet Sesshomaru in his office once she was bathed and "dressed decently". She snorted at the implication that her normal clothes were indecent.

'Damn cocky dog demons thinking they are so much better than everyone else! Although….I suppose that by feudal standards my school uniform is rather revealing….It's not my fault that a pervert made our school uniforms so short! Damn modern age perverted old men…'

Kagome continued to grumble until she emerged from the bath and saw the clothes laid out for her on a bench. Her breath caught in amazement at the sheer beauty of the kimono before her. It was a deep purple color, almost black, with gold koi. The obi was the same golden color as the koi, golden cloth slippers finished the outfit off nicely.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced up as Kagome entered his study and his breathing stopped. The kimono was his mother's. His eyes narrowed in slight anger and he vowed to find the servant who had decided to hand it over for the human's use.

Ignoring that for the moment, he kept his face impassive as he gestured to a chair in front of the desk he was seated at. Kagome took her seat as she waited for him to explain why she had been called here.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru pushed the papers he had been working on to the side and looked up at Kagome.

"You will need a deeper explanation of the ceremony if you are to complete it without embarrassing this Sesshomaru."

Kagome bristled at the hidden message that she would be an embarrassment but waited in silence for Sesshomaru to continue. In truth she was curious.

When it became clear that she was not going to interrupt, Sesshomaru went on to tell the ancient tale.

* * *

In the beginning of time there was chaos. Demons ran wild killing animals and each other. As mankind emerged, they began to hunt the demons in large groups. Due to the humans sheer numbers, they were beginning to win the battle against the demons.

As a last resort, the higher demons began to work together. Overtime four great leaders emerged and took over as the Lords of North, South, East, and West. Under them, they placed many lesser lords to rule different areas of their lands.

Under the great lords the demons began to flourish. Time went by and the demon race began to live in luxury and populated the earth.

It was then that disaster struck. One of the great lords was killed in an accident while on a hunting trip. His sons vied among themselves for the right to succeed their father.

All the other great lords expected the middle of the three sons to take over his father's throne. The eldest son realized that the middle son was in fact the greatest leader and stepped down. However, the youngest rose up against his brother, struck him down, and claimed the lands as his own.

This youngest son was a bad leader and his lands began to fall to ruin. The other lords pleaded with him to step down but madness overtook him and he refused.

It is unclear who declared war first, but the war was devastating. In the end, only a fourth of the demon race was left standing.

The eldest son stepped forward to take over his father's lands. In a show of faith, he called all the lords to his home for a great celebration. He took the lords and lined them up side-by-side with a pathway in-between them. He then transferred all of his youki to his mate. Defenseless, he walked down the line between the lords. In this way, they were free to challenge his reign without risking the extinction of their dwindling race.

* * *

Kagome sat in shock, unshed tears in her eyes. The youngest son had slain his own brother and crippled his own race. The senselessness of it all pulled on her heart.

Sesshomaru paused after the story before adding, "Since then humans have began to overrun the earth but the demon race is still only around half of what it was before. Demons mate for life and some take hundred of years before they settle down with a mate. The ceremony that the eldest performed continues to be performed at each take over."

When Kagome finally spoke again it was only to ask a final question, "What was the eldest son's name?"

Sesshomaru hesitated only a moment before answering, "Inutaisho."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so I've been getting some requests for longer chapters. Would you guys prefer that I continue with updating every day or two with chapters around their current size, or would you prefer that I wait and update less frequently with longer chapters?

So I looked up oden, apparently it's a dish where just a bunch of things are thrown in a pot and cooked. Personally I think it looks pretty nasty but whatever.

I tried to put a little more description in this chapter cause a couple of people asked for it. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

Dinner in the great house was surprisingly simple. Kagome had been expecting an obnoxious affair with every person in the house, but it was only her, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin.

The room was around the same size as Kagome's bedroom back home. The table was long, but it wasn't meant to seat more than six. It was a rich, dark wood with intricate carvings. In the middle was a scene of a pack of dogs running through trees with a full moon overhead. A three inch border went around with an elaborate design. The legs were thick and ended at the floor in the shape of giant claws. Kagome couldn't help but be impressed.

The meal was wonderful, oden made with only the best ingredients. Kagome loved it and ate every bite. The only thing lacking in the meal was the conversation. Apparently Sesshomaru liked his meals to be silent.

* * *

Kagome lay in bed sandwiched between Shippo and Rin. When she had slide open the door to her room she had seen two giggling bundles hidden under the covers of her bed. She had given in to the pleading eyes they had given her when she pulled back the comforter so now both kids were fast asleep beside her.

'This is the first story I have heard of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. It must have been hard on him to loose his father and then both of his brothers in such a short time span. I don't know what I would do if I lost Souta… I can't believe that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fight with each other after everything that their father had to go through because of sibling rivalry! I am beginning to understand his reasons for giving them the swords; he had wanted to force them to be a team. Inutaisho had wanted for his son's to have what he had been denied but those damned demons can't stop their jealous fighting long enough to realize how strong they would be working together.' Kagome sighed, depressed at the situation.

* * *

Kagome was beginning to realize that yesterday's training had been more of an evaluation than anything else. When she had arrived outside for her lesson she was simply told, "Defend yourself." Instantly Sesshomaru had disappeared and two cuts appeared on her arms.

Kagome was now only half standing inside of a pink barrier looking haggard. Sesshomaru flew about her shield probing for any weakness. Satisfied that it was strong, he stepped back.

"You need to work on making your barrier smaller and more portable. Right now you are safe, but you are unable to attack your opponent or pull a retreat. You may leave the training field when you have succeeded in forming a shield that lies directly on your skin and burns your enemy when they make contact."

Kagome could only stand there and glare at his back as he calmly walked away.

'Ass.'

* * *

Kagome had finally managed to perfect her shield an hour before dinner. Repon had walked by, seen her still training, and offered his aid. With his pointers she had finally managed to get it down. It was as impenetrable as her other shield had been, but it was better suited for combat.

A group of servants brought in their plates and glasses and quickly exited. The only food on the plate that Kagome recognized was steak, cooked to perfection. She immediately reached over for Shippo's plate and began cutting his up.

Rin watched for a minute interested by what Kagome was doing before turning and asking, "Sesshomaru, will you cut up Rin's meat like Kagome is doing?"

Kagome jerked her head up in surprise. She starred at the demon lord, waiting to hear his response.

"Miko, you shall cut Rin's meat as well."

Kagome felt her anger rise at the command, 'Who does he think he is ordering me around?! He could have just as easily asked me and I would have said yes! Why doesn't he just cut it himself?' Just as Kagome was about to tell him as much, realization hit her, 'He can't.'

She silently reached over and took Rin's plate, cut the meat, and handed it back. She felt guilt override her as she began eating and noticed that Sesshomaru avoided his meat. She wanted to offer to cut it but knew that his pride would never allow it.

As the children munched happily, Kagome couldn't bring herself to do more than pick at her food. She excused herself as soon as she could without causing offense saying that she wanted to explore the gardens before bed.

* * *

The next few days went by without any major occurrences. Each day Sesshomaru would give her a new task to master and leave her to do so. Kagome was getting used to her powers and learning how to manipulate them better, but she still needed help from time to time. Luckily, after that second day Repon had taken it upon himself to begin supervising her after Sesshomaru left.

Kagome was surprised when she realized she had made a friend out of one of Sesshomaru's soldiers. As she trained they talked and she shared with him about Inuyasha and her quest for the Shikon Jewel. Repon had been able to offer some very insightful information. He told her that inuyoukai mate for life, which was why Inuyasha always ran to Kikyou, she was his mate. Few demons moved on once their mate died and those that did only did so after a few hundred years. For Inuyasha it had only been a matter of months after Kikyou passed from his life that she came back to life. While not the most reassuring thing, it did let Kagome know that she needed to move on because Inuyasha never would during her lifetime.

By the end of her first week with Sesshomaru, Kagome found herself settled into a routine and happy. Her combat skills were improving in leaps and bounds, she was almost over Inuyasha, and her adopted son had found a best friend.

It was the beginning of the second week when Sesshomaru announced that she would practice healing herself.

Kagome looked up at him confused, "But Sesshomaru, how am I supposed to practice that?"

The second the words left her mouth she found herself starring down as blood ran out of two deep gashes on her leg.

Kagome stifled her cry and began to concentrate instead. After a few minutes she found the right way and her cuts began to glow. They slowly sealed themselves and she sighed in relief.

"Too slow. You would have new wounds before you had even finished healing the first. You will practice healing until it is instantaneous."

For the first time since the day he had evaluated her, Sesshomaru stayed for the whole lesson. Kagome swore he was enjoying getting to cut her up and she thought she might have even seen the hint of a smile.

Finally Sesshomaru ordered a break. Kagome flopped on the grass exhausted while Sesshomaru walked inside to take care of something. The blood loss was beginning to really affect her. When a servant came with water she immediately gulped half the jug.

By the time Sesshomaru returned Kagome was feeling better and had gotten her second wind.

"We shall see how well you heal while in battle. Use everything you have learned and try to defeat me." His tone of voice clearly said that he wasn't expecting much.

Kagome's skin glowed pink as she called her shield. She lunged at him, using her powers to increase her speed as a pink sword materialized. Sesshomaru dodged quickly as his whip shot out and left a cut on each of her cheeks. The whip would have gone threw her if she hadn't had her shield.

Sesshomaru disappeared from view and then Kagome found a sword at her throat. Sesshomaru was standing behind her with his sword against the front of her neck.

"Surrender."

"Not yet I won't!" With that Kagome expanded her shield out, pushing Sesshomaru a few feet away from her.

"Girl, must I explain again that this large barrier is ill suited to battle?"

Kagome smiled as her barrier disappeared for a split second before reappearing around Sesshomaru. "Would you like to surrender my lord?"

When he stood there saying nothing, Kagome slowly allowed the miko shield to shrink down to the point it was grazing his skin.

As the smell of burning flesh drifted to his nose, Sesshomaru grit out, "Miko, that is enough for today."

Sesshomaru waited a moment and when the shield still did not disappear from around him he began to feel anger rise. Just as he opened his mouth to command his release, he noticed the concentration on Kagome's face. Slowly the barrier surrounding him began to fill with a liquid pink aura.

While his face remained impassive, his mind began to panic. 'What is she doing? Does the girl mean to betray me? Is she truly attempting to destroy this Sesshomaru?'

The shield filled to the top with Kagome's magic and stayed there a full minute before it suddenly all evaporated. As Kagome slumped to the floor, Sesshomaru lunged forward and placed his hand around her neck while the other hand was pulled back, ready to attack as poison dripped from it.

"What was the meaning of that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome gave a weak smile and then passed out. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed the hand dripping poison. His left hand. She had returned it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: For those of you that are unaware, I check my email obsessively. Like every 10-15 minutes. So if you have any questions you can send me a message and expect a response within the hour. Am I the only one addicted to their email account?

Sorry this took so long to get out, I had finals and I've just been exhausted. Plus, the letter "n" key is missing from my keyboard and it makes it super awkward to type….

Ok I know you guys keep saying to elaborate on the training and such but it is seriously killing me!! For the sake of the story I am skipping ahead, if I don't I am seriously going to start losing interest. Sue me.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru paced in front of his desk.

'Why? What is that human hoping to gain? Clearly she wants me in her debt for some reason, but what? Ok, she returned my arm, that doesn't mean I am in her debt though. I did not request that she do so. Besides, if it wasn't for her I never would have lost it in the first place! She owed me an arm! I deserved that deed and I will just make sure that she knows that.'

With his mind decided, he swept out of his office and down the hallway towards Kagome's room.

* * *

Kagome began to stir. Her body felt like she had been run over by a semi. Twice. She tried to sit up but discovered that she was still unable to move as of yet so she just continued laying there with her eyes shut.

"Miko, you can not fool this Sesshomaru. We have matters to discuss."

Kagome's eyes shot open. 'Oh my God! How could I have missed his presence? I am not that tired! But wait, why is he being so rude? I just gave that bastard an arm! The nerve!'

"Sesshomaru, can this possibly wait until I don't feel like I've been trampled by a herd of youkai?" She asked with a sigh.

Sesshomaru ignored her and began talking, "Miko, it goes without saying that I owe you nothing. You merely returned what you had previously caused to be taken away."

Kagome felt anger rise at his implication that she had possibly healed his arm for some manipulative purpose.

"For your information, I was not expecting anything in return. A simple thank you would be nice but I do not even require that. If that is all then you may leave, I need to rest."

Sesshomaru paused before he nodded, she was correct. Protocol would demand it and he was not one to go against protocol.

"You have this Sesshomaru's appreciation."

With that Sesshomaru stood abruptly and exited leaving behind an astonished Kagome.

'He said thank you? Well, not exactly, but pretty darn close! I shouldn't get too excited; it was probably just a fluke. He will probably be back in a few minutes to take that back or tell me he is just kidding….Actually; I supposed either of those things would diminish his pride. I can't believe he actually thanked me. Inuyasha has never thanked me for anything but the evil ice prince did. Wow.'

Kagome fell back asleep still going over it in her mind.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Each day Kagome had training, followed by lunch, then fittings for her kimono, and the days ended with playing in the gardens with the two children. Finally the day before the ceremony some lords and land holders began to trickle in. As a safety precaution, Rin and Shippo were sent to another castle that Sesshomaru kept in a secret location. Kagome was glad to know that they were safe, but at the same time she missed them and wished that they were there for her to play with.

Sesshomaru had ordered Kagome to pull in her aura so the other nobles would not be aware of the miko presence on his grounds. As a result, Kagome was forced to walk around in the shadows under the guise of a servant.

'Oh well, at least I have Repon. But how to find him…'

Kagome had only seen Repon in his training gear which covered most of his body. The only thing she would be able to recognize would be his height or his voice. A little sad that she considered him one of her best friends yet had never seen his face. As a servant she could not very easily strut out around calling out his name until he appeared.

With a sigh Kagome decided to explore a little more of the castle. As she walked she discreetly observed the demons that were milling about. Apparently there was a great deal of speculation going on about Sesshomaru's 'mate'. When Kagome realized that they believed that he would be transferring his powers to a demon mate she almost snickered out loud. Boy, were they in for a surprise! With a smile she picked up her speed and exited the area. There was no reason to sit around inviting trouble.

* * *

It was the day of the ceremony. Kagome could feel butterflies fluttering about in her stomach as she took a deep breath and studied her reflection in the mirror. She looked hot.

Her kimono was very similar to Sesshomaru's in style. Where his was white however, hers was black. Where his was red, hers was ice blue. Her obi was orange and stood out against the black. In her ears 

dangled long orange earrings. Around her neck was the Shikon Jewel, three-quarters complete. At her side was an empty sheath.

Sesshomaru had decided that the exchange of his youki would occur in private before they encountered the guests, just in case, "It proves too strong for your weak human body and kills you."

Instead, Sesshomaru would stand before the guests and hand her his sword to signify the exchange. He assumed that it was close enough to satisfy the other lords.

It was almost time for them to make their appearance. Already she could feel all the demons gathered in a large room near the center of the fortress. Their power was intimidating.

Sesshomaru entered quietly and nodded his approval, 'She actually looks good. Maybe I won't be embarrassed after all.'

Kagome turned away from the mirror and faced him, "Ok. Let's do this."

Sesshomaru only hesitated a moment before he mentally grabbed a hold of his youki and threw it at the girl.

Immediately Kagome dropped to the floor, curled into a ball, and clutched her stomach in agony. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, something was going wrong and if she died his youki went with her. When Kagome's shudders slowly ceased and she began to rise Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief, his youki was safe.

When she turned her face towards him his stoic mask slipped and a look of pure shock overcame his features.

"You're a demon!"

Kagome whipped around to face the mirror and confirmed that she was in fact a demon. An ice blue line went across each side of her face and appeared as a sort of eye shadow. The same markings could be seen on her hands poking out of her sleeves and further inspection confirmed that they swirled down her whole arm.

Her blue eyes turned to meet Sesshomaru's gold, "What have you done to me?"

Sesshomaru continued starring at her trying to match this powerful demoness to the scrawny human that had spent the past two weeks tromping around his palace. He recovered quickly however, "This changes nothing. It is merely a side effect my youki is having on your body and I am sure it will fade away once you return my youki. Come, the guests are waiting."

With that he turned to stride out of the room until a small voice stopped him.

"But how will I defend you? I can't use my miko powers without destroying myself and I don't know how to use your youki."

Sesshomaru hesitated, that would be a problem.

"There are some demons," He began slowly; "That are powerful enough to separate their forms into two separate entities. With our powers combined you may have the strength."

Kagome focused inward and felt an animal roaring to get loose. She found the chain that bound it to her body and, after much concentration, felt it snap.

A roar let loose in the room as suddenly a miniature version of Sesshomaru's dog form appeared crouched on her shoulder. It stretched down, the bottom half floating behind Kagome and it would have reminded Sesshomaru of his own pelt except for the growling head and clawed feet. It was black with piercing orange eyes and a blue streak on each check.

"Sesshomaru, this is Mei Mei."

This Chapter was inspired by Sugar0o and her photo I found. Without it this would not have been the same story. To see demon Kagome follow these directions:

Go to Sugar0o author profile and there should be link to her deviant art site. You can then go under her gallery and the photo is called "bothersome...". Or, you could just type Sugar0o and bothersome... into google, whichever way you prefer :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well this chapter certainly took awhile huh? Sorry bout that but I had a few family crisis's rise up. Then I had it written but it was amazingly anti-climatic and I was embarrassed by it so I had to go back and add in a whole side plot to the story and blah blah. Nothing really amazing is going to happen in this chapter, it's more of a set up for later on. Sorry for the disappointment. Anywho, I started another story, a little dark, go check it out and let me know what ya think.

Chapter 6

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood outside the ballroom behind large closed doors waiting to be announced. Kagome began to feel nervous and looked down in shock as she felt something rub against her face. Mei Mei was making a low growling sound and rubbing against her face in an attempt to soothe her.

:_Do not worry. There are few that could hope to defeat us and none of those are in that room.:_

Kagome jumped when she heard the voice in her mind. 'What was that?' She glanced over at Sesshomaru suspiciously.

Suddenly laughter bubbled forth in her mind and Kagome knew that there was no way it was Sesshomaru talking.

:_Ha Ha! Oh little one, you are so young. Not even the great Sesshomaru can speak into your mind. There are very few demons with that gift. The only reason I am able to do so is I _am_ you. You may have separated us into different entities but we are still the same being and so anything one of us feels, the other does as well. Of course we would be able to mind-speak with one another.:_

Kagome was about to reply when the doors began to open and she heard Jaken announce, "Lord Sesshomaru, heir of the Western Lands, and the Lady Miko Kagome, guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

She felt Mei Mei's slight anger at being ignored in the announcement and softly reminded, 'Jaken did not have time to be updated on us. He still announced me as a miko though I am currently a demon.'

As they stepped through the doors and began to descend the stairs, the audience below looked up in awe and confusion. Was this lady not just announced a miko? Yet here before them stood a lovely demon.

Kagome whipped around as she felt a demon approach her back. Mei Mei bristled and began to growl. A sudden hush fell as the other demons realized that it was not just a pelt sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Who was this girl Sesshomaru had found?

A pair of purple eyes narrowed. He had been told Sesshomaru would have a human as his guardian yet here stood a clearly powerful demoness.

The demon who had approached was tall and extremely built. He was wearing a green and red kimono that was barely able to stretch across his broad chest. He had short, spiky, dark brown hair and black eyes that twinkled. Kagome felt intimidated by his large stature but at the same time couldn't help but admire his ruggish beauty.

The demon bowed to Kagome, "My Lady." He then bowed low again to Mei Mei, "My Lord."

She gasped as she recognized the voice, "Repon! I didn't know soldiers were invited?" Kagome almost let out a laugh as she noticed that Mei Mei's chest had swelled out at finally being addressed.

Repon laughed and looked slightly abashed, "Well my father is the Lord of the Northern Lands, I was able to get in on his invitation."

Kagome scolded him, "You should have told me!"

"Well, since I am the youngest of seven brothers there it almost no chance of me inheriting, not that I would want to even if I could…I'm not much for formality. I came to train under Lord Inutaisho and make my own place independent of my father's status."

Kagome looked up at him confused, "But what are you doing here if you dislike formality?"

Repon shrugged and grinned sheepisly, "I just figured you would appreciate a friend."

Kagome smiled up at him thankful for his consideration. Before Kagome was able to speak any further, Sesshomaru came and whisked her away to begin the official ceremony.

* * *

Purple eyes glared with hatred as they watched Sesshomaru relinquish his sword to Kagome. Sesshomaru had cheated. How dare he transfer his youki in private!

The demon tried to calm itself. Surely Sesshomaru would not risk the councils wrath by attempting to complete the exchange back in private as well. All was not lost.

* * *

Kagome was following after Sesshomaru as he mingling with his guests. She could tell that it was forced pleasantness on Sesshomaru's part. 'God he is such an ass, does he have no friends?'

: _He feels weak. How would you like to go from the strongest person in the room to the weakest? Right now anyone of these people could kill him instantly_.:

Kagome stilled, Mei Mei was right. It must be hard on him and here she was being mean.

: _Hmmm, now what breed of demon do you guess that freak might be?_:

Kagome barely managed to stifle her laughter and instead began coughing. The demon Sesshomaru had just greeted had small beady eyes and a mouse-like nose with long whiskers protruding out. Curling up behind the demon was a grey tail that reminded Kagome of a squirrel. It truly was, "freaky".

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the girls antics. True, the chinchilla demon took some getting used to, but her actions were still uncalled for. He fixed her with an icy glare and she quickly hushed.

As Sesshomaru resumed addressing the demon, Lord Kreyou, Kagome turned to fix Mei Mei with a glare, 'Good going, now you got us in trouble.'

: _Actually my dear, I did not see any glare directed my way so you are incorrect. We are not in trouble, _you_ are. While we are on the subject of troubles, what sort of trouble did that female run into on her way here?_:

Kagome glanced to the side where Mei Mei was starring and saw the demoness in question. Her pink hair was standing straight up into the air with flowers and leaves jutting out at random places. She was currently attempting to engage a demon in conversation. She was clearly flirting while he just starred at her in disgust and attempted to shrug her off from where she had latched onto his arm.

: _She looks like she was struck by lightening and then got drug through someone's gardens. Does she honestly think that hair will attract a mate?_:

Kagome ducked her head and tried to concentrate while Mei Mei continued with his biting critique of the guests. Who would have thought that a being this sarcastic would emerge from her?

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned in annoyance, she was doing it again. That damn girl kept giggling to herself for no apparent reason whatsoever. Just when he had managed to convince himself that she wouldn't cause any embarrassment she starts with this. Lord Kreyou had surely noticed her jest and his relations with the Southern Lord had already been strained. She was not being helpful.

At least this ceremony would soon be over. He longed to kill her and was sure the need would only increase once his youki was back, it really was too bad he was honor bound to protect her.

As another half-giggle arose from behind him, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Honor bound or not he would find a way to punish the insolent girl.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok guys so some good news in my personal life that I feel like sharing: My brother had recently been told that his liver and kidney's were failing. We all spent a great deal of time in prayer for him and then he went to get a second opinion. The second doctor says that he is fine. His numbers a little high but that is probably just due to him working out all the time and it's nothing to worry about.

Last thing before the story, a thought I was having. If Kagome is eating ramen for most of her meals while in the feudal era, should she not be gaining weight? Even if you justify her lack of weight gain by saying that she walks a lot, wouldn't she be crazy unhealthy with a high cholesterol? I just can't believe her mother allows her to eat nothing but crap! My mom goes crazy if I eat ramen twice in the same week...

Chapter 7

Purple eyes focused in on Sesshomaru's form. Him and that girl were approaching the dais at the front of the room. It was time.

The demon slowly began to edge his way closer to the front. He had to be ready! If his timing was off in the slightest of ways he would face immediate death. Sesshomaru was not a compassionate soul.

* * *

Kagome nervously connected with her aura and began to feel around while Sesshomaru said the ceremonial words. Where was Sesshomaru's youki? She frowned as she scanned over her aura twice and still found nothing. Something was wrong.

Her eyes widened as realization hit her; his youki had merged with her own miko aura! Hurriedly she tried to shift through some of her aura, attempting to separate hers from Sesshomaru's. She started to panic, Sesshomaru was going to kill her if he found out! She had to find some way to fix this before the other nobles noticed and began to suspect them of weakness!

At that moment Sesshomaru finished his speech and turned to Kagome expectantly. The moment had come where she was supposed to transfer back his youki. She had run out of time.

Mei Mei turned his gaze to meet hers, his eyes were wide.

: _Quickly Kagome! Just grab however much you can and throw it! We can sort out the rest of it in private, just do something now!_:

Kagome shut her eyes tight as she grabbed the little amount she had managed to separate and threw it towards Sesshomaru's body. She prayed he would give her a chance to explain when he realized how little it was.

* * *

The gathered nobles watched in shock as a body leapt forward from the crowd. It flew between where Kagome and Sesshomaru stood just as the youki was being passed.

He landed and slowly opened his purple eyes. Evil laughter began to bubble forth and he threw his head back as he felt the new power entering his body; he had succeeded in capturing Sesshomaru's youki! He had always been strong before but no one would be able to stop him now!

* * *

Kagome cracked her eyes before slowly letting them slide open. What was this sudden hush within the crowd? Surly they had not noticed this early?

Her head snapped to the side as she heard maniacal laughing. As she focused in on the demon she was shocked to realize that the youki she had passed had not gone into Sesshomaru, it had somehow been intercepted by this demon!

Sesshomaru stood in shock as the foreign feeling of fear began to enter his senses. He knew how strong his own youki was, combined with the original strength of the thief this demon would be nigh unstoppable.

Suddenly the demon stopped laughing and lunged at Sesshomaru.

Kagome cried out as she stretched out her arm. Her legs refused to move but Mei Mei took off running down the outstretched arm towards Sesshomaru.

Mei Mei let out an awful roar as he jumped, transforming in the air into a dog the size of a horse.

The purple eyed demon whipped around startled and narrowed his eyes. This was too risky at the present moment. _He who fights and runs away, may turn and fight another day; but he that is in battle slain, will never rise to fight again._ With a small pop he turned into a regular sized ferret and disappeared into the crowd.

Mei Mei bounded after him but the bodies impeded his movement. By the time Mei Mei shot outside of the castle the little thief had already disappeared over the walls and into the night. He sent a mental message of his failure to Kagome and turned around to head inside.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru but the demon has escaped from the castle grounds."

Sesshomaru's gaze fixed itself upon Kagome and his eyes narrowed, "We have pressing matters to discuss _girl_."

His tone was scathing, Kagome winced.

As Sesshomaru dismissed the nobles Mei Mei returned and settled back onto Kagome's shoulder, once again assuming his pelt-like appearance.

The small amount of comfort that Kagome received with Mei Mei's return was shattered when Sesshomaru turned to give her a piercing stare.

"Come."

That was all he said before turning and making his way out the doors. Kagome shuddered before following reluctantly.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, this was just a really good place to end it and I have to get up early in the morning :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Damn you sweetest angel with your puppy eyes! I can't resist!

sweetest angel- this chapter is for you

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru stood by the door waiting until Kagome had entered to slide it shut. Kagome winced as she heard the door click closed. She could feel the rage rolling off Sesshomaru in waves.

"You will attempt to explain to this Sesshomaru how you have allowed this to happen. There is now a lethal threat to the Western Lands running wild. My household is now in disgrace and all the Lords know of my weakened state. If I make it through the night I will see you suffer for this."

Mei Mei narrowed his eyes and softly growled at Sesshomaru for the implications being made.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed towards Mei Mei, "And by all means do explain why that creature still sits on your shoulder!"

Kagome shuddered before slowly beginning, "It's not as bad as it looks, he didn't actually get _all_ your youki…"

Sesshomaru's rage reached a new height, "You were trying to keep THIS Sesshomaru's youki?"

At this Kagome felt her own anger begin to rise, "No I did not try to keep it for myself! Do you think I _want_ to be a demon?"

Once glance at Sesshomaru showed that he did in fact believe that she wanted to remain demon. Kagome had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at his 'greater than thou' attitude.

"Look Sesshomaru, demons are not accepted in my homelands. While I look like this I would be unable to return home."

Sesshomaru still looked disbelieving but he remained silent so Kagome continued, "Something must have happened when you transferred your youki to me. When I reached for it to send back to you it wasn't there. Somehow it had completely mixed with my own and with the limited time I had I couldn't separate much out. I actually only sent about 20 of your full power. I still have the rest…"

Sesshomaru searched her carefully for any signs of lies but was unable to detect any.

"Very well girl. You will finish what you started now and return me the youki that you still possess. Do not think however, that this will go unpunished."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in meditation facing each other. Their knees were only a hairs breadth apart and they were holding hands, Sesshomaru was taking no chances this time.

Kagome concentrated on the swirling powers. Slowly, with Mei Mei's help, she was able to separate her pink aura from Sesshomaru's darker blue. As it was separated out, she sent the youki through her hands straight into Sesshomaru.

After a full hour she was finally left with only her pink and a strange purplish energy. Try as she might she was unable to separate this into either main color. She mentally turned to guidance from Mei Mei but only received confusion from him; he was as lost as she was. With a mental shrug she just divided the energy and sent half of it on to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome was currently trying to lay in Sesshomaru's bed and sleep. She was failing miserably.

Sesshomaru had announced that an assassin would almost definitely be sent to take care of him while he slept. Kagome had just wanted to announce about him having his powers but Sesshomaru wanted to ferret out any who were currently plotting against him. He had also announced that Kagome's punishment would be to sleep in his bed that night. At that point he had smirked and said, "In the morning I will find the body of an opponent, or your own dead body. Either way it saves me trouble."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in remembrance. 'He is just a sadistic asshole.'

Mei Mei had offered to watch over her while she slept but she was still unable to keep her eyes closed for more than a minute. Every slight creaking noise in the castle had her jumping straight up.

Finally Kagome just settled for sitting straight up in bed with wide eyes darting every which direction.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
